F
July 2015 Introduction Hello, and welcome to our first monthly Fantendo Newsletter! Myself, , , , and are glad to bring you this issue, put together through the efforts of several users besides ourselves. If you'd like to write for a future issue, simply contact one of the aforementioned staff members. By . User of the Month The user of the month for July is a very hard working user who has only been a member of the community since January 25th of this year and has since been working on his project which has sparked up the Smash Bros. community here. His project is titled Super 5mash Bros. 5 and since creation has been a really big hit with the Fantendo community. It includes a cast of characters which seem familiar while also introducing the new in a unique way. There are also several new modes and stages to check out, so please do! Congratulations to ! By . Featured Article Review Welcome to my review of Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend, a successful gaming series which has become bigger and bigger with every new installment. The series was created by which first kick started in April of 2012. The game includes an extensive roster of 72 characters which is charming for a Fantendo exclusive franchise. It has been known for being one of the best Fantendo series ever on the wiki, so it's a definite recommendation! Congratulations again to ! By . Review Corner See our reviews on canon games here! This week's will be... Miraculous Cure to Boredom The latest title in the long-running Dr. Mario franchise is a blast, and here’s why. Not only does it feature all different and unique gimmicks from every single previous game in the series, but it also upgrades most of them, to the point where you just can’t get enough. In case you've never played a Dr. Mario game before, the concept is quite similar to Tetris and other falling block puzzlers. You're presented with a screen dotted with a bunch of viruses, and Dr. Mario will toss pills, each consisting of two segments, towards the top, which then slowly begin falling down. Your objective is to drop these on, next to or otherwise near these viruses in order to clear them out. Creating any horizontal or vertical line consisting of at least 4 pieces, of which at least one is a pill, will clear that line out and remove the viruses from the screen. However, if your screen fills up all the way to the top, it's game over. As mentioned above, the game features almost all previous gimmicks introduced in past entries in the series. Naturally, the regular Dr. Mario is one of them, which features the standard, classic rules. The other two are Germ Buster, also known as Virus Buster, from the WiiWare game, in which you hold the 3DS console in book orientation and use the touchscreen to drag and drop pills rather than moving them around with buttons, and Dr. Luigi, where pills are dropped two at a time in an L-shaped blister pack. All these modes can also be played as either Dr. Mario or Dr. Luigi. Playing said modes in the Custom Clinic lets you set up your own rules, what character you’d like to play as, as well as many other customization options. The Miracle Cure Laboratory, on the other hand, presents you with some increasingly difficult preset scenarios and tasks you with clearing them, essentially acting as a way to learn how the game works. Similarly to previous Dr. Mario games, Miracle Cure also features Multiplayer mode, meaning you can challenge either your friends, or anyone around the world for a race to see which one of you is the best at getting rid of those malicious viruses. Not only does the game feature all gimmicks from past games, but it also introduces one to the series, the titular Miracle Cure. This is an option that can be turned on or off in Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi modes, both offline and online, and essentially adds power-ups into the fray. With Miracle Cure enabled, once you clear enough viruses or pills to fill up a special meter, one of four power-ups will act as the next pill and can be dropped anywhere you want. These power-ups have various effects, such as allowing you to take out all objects in a horizontal or vertical line, blowing up everything in a diamond shape, or even clearing out all nearby pills or viruses with the same color. These can influence the game in a pretty significant way, so they're quite fun to try out, especially in multiplayer matches. Featuring many past modes from the franchise’s history, as well as introducing one of the most interesting gimmicks yet, Miracle Cure is easily one, if not the, best Dr. Mario game to date. There's a ton of different ways to play, so if you don't fancy Miracle Cure or Dr. Luigi, for example, you can easily leave them untouched and still have a lot to do. Multiplayer mode will also keep the fiercest competitors entertained for quite a while. 9/10 By . Wrapped In A Neat Little Bow I’ll be honest, I’m not the kind of person that likes Yoshi games. I feel like the entire series is stuck in a rut with lots of Yoshi’s Island games that don’t differ much from each other. This is why at first I was kind of sceptical about Woolly World and the 70 dollar price tag was keeping me away from it. But since I insisted on doing the Woolly World review I had to buy it, and since then I’ve never looked back. Woolly World is a breath of fresh air to the Yoshi series, and finally gets me excited for Yoshi again. Straight up, the game oozes charm in its world of weaves and the wool approach is gorgeous and enticing. Plus the music fits appropriately and just as beautiful as the visuals. The story involves going around Craft Island, saving Yoshi’s who have been turned to Wonder Wool by Kamek. It’s cute, brief, but I enjoy it more then Yoshi Island’s recycled Baby Mario story, and getting rid of Baby Mario for this game finally makes me feel less restricted and I found myself enjoying it more without the constant threat of losing Baby Mario. With so many 2D platformers on Wii U, you’d think Nintendo would have controls down pat by now, but something was lost in translation with Yoshi as the control scheme felt awkward and I found myself pressing the wrong buttons often. Fortunately there’s a much better control scheme B but I still find myself pressing the wrong buttons. Also the lack of a real run button I found quite frustrating at times. What surprised me though was the difficulty of levels. Looking through gameplay footage and previews shows off the game as a peaceful platformer, but by as early as World 2 I was having trouble and raging at the screen. The game features three different forms for Yoshi, Umbrella Yoshi, Bike Yoshi and Mole Yoshi. They’re all frantic dashes through sections of a level with a 20 time limit. It’s fun and infuriating when you want to collect all the beads but are losing to the time limit. Unfortunately these quick bursts are sporadic, rare and don’t last very long. Bosses are one of the weakest points in the game. They all feel the same and never really shine, it feels more like they were put in because there has to be a bosses in a platforming game. Where the game shines is in its attention to detail and collectables. Everything in the game was clearly thought out to be integrated with the idea of a world made by wool. As Yoshi walks the ground below him softly pushes in a bit like real wool would, as Yoshi runs his feet transform into wheels to symbolise his speed. It’s these wonderful little touches that add really make the game pop instead of just being a game with a wool gimmick. But by far the thing that pleased me the most from Woolly World was the collectables. There’s four different collectables within the game; smiley flowers, wonder wools, beads and stamp beads. Smiley flowers work similar to previous games, collecting all the wonder wools in a level unlocks a Yoshi pattern, beads can be spent on power badges which can help you in a level and collecting a certain amount of stamp beads unlocks a set of stamps for Miiverse. In Woolly World, collectables shine as I feel actually rewarded for going out of my way to collect them, whereas with other games I don’t feel the same sense of reward, and the collectables aren’t all easy to find either from the very first couple levels I was already missing some. The game is gorgeous and shines in its attention to detail and collectables. The control scheme is confusing at times and bosses are dull, but on the whole it’s a fun, cute and challenging 2D platformer. 8/10 By . You're A Kid Now, You're A Squid Now So, the first thing your likely to notice about Splatoon will probably be its main concept: cover the turf with inkkk! This is a huge step, especially for normal shooter games. Most shooter games involve the goal of destroying your opponents-which is actually in this game too, but is not a frontline perspective, but rather something that helps you with your goal. And how they refer to is cool, too-Splatting. The goal of the game is to cover the turf-which is the battlefield, really-with your team's colored ink. I say main, because the main mode is an online multiplayer mode with other people on your team. It's a lot of fun, considering the circumstances. Let's talk about the other modes as of now; Ranked Battle and Octo Valley. Ranked Battles, which are playable once you reach Level 10, are pretty much advanced turf wars; this time, however, your only trying to protect the "splat zones", areas that you have to splat-and keep your color as-as long as the timer stands. This makes for some tense battles, considering the fact that (unless your fighting on Port Mackerel), all of the Inklings are crowded onto one space trying to make sure the other color doesn't crowd into the zone, which makes the fights chaotic as all hell. Now for Octo Valley, the campaign mode; which is awesome. You take the role as Agent #3, trying to protect Inkopolis from the oncoming invasion of the Inkling race's sworn enemy, the Octarians. They look pretty harmless, but they actually provide a pretty tough challenge considering the levels. You fight through various well-designed areas to fight the Octarians to save the Zapfish that power the city of Inkopolis. The mode itself is really fun, the bosses, as unoriginal as they look, are actually pretty tough and somewhat creative, and there are plenty of story elements that keep the mode interesting. Now on to the main gameplay, concerning the Turf Wars. There are two types of major weapons; shooters and rollers. Shooters are basic guns, and there are a LOOOOOOT of them, which makes for some interesting test outs of the weapons. Each have their different power, range, and fire rate. I personally prefer the weapons with high fire rate, considering they do very well with inking and, even with a low power, are very good for splatting other Inklings. My preferred gun? The Splash-o-Matic! Amazing fire rate, and is great for both splatting and inking turf. Then you get rollers-holy shit, rollers. Overpowered turf inking weapons that literally OHKO Inklings that touch it. Thankfully, they have very little range-unless you have that goddamn Dynamo Roller. You also have the Inkbrush, which is one of my personal favorite weapons, as it has great mobility, ink power, and is pretty sleek and quick when it comes to Splatting. There are also some sub-weapons concerning guns. These are Chargers and Blasters. Chargers are chargeable guns that, when fully charged, can often OHKO some Inklings. These are a pain in an ass to deal with sometimes, especially during Ranked Battles, but it's a different perspective when you use it yourself. Sniping is awesome, admit it. As for Blasters? They shoot small blasts of ink with low fire rate. I never liked Blasters, but I guess you can like it or dislike it depending on who you are. I prefer the Luna Blaster, since it looks cool. Whatever. Then there's the customization, and holy crap, the customization. In short, it's like X & Y's customization on steroids. Lots of different skin color, eye color, and of course, clothes. Hats, shirts, and shoes GALORE. Even glasses and masks! There's so much to collect that the replay value is off the charts! One last thing to mention is the way the game looks and sounds-which is amazing. The graphics matches up with games like The Wonderful 101 and Mario Kart 8 in terms of looks. As for soundtrack, it's amazing-despite it's odd Inkling themes. Yeah, even if it's amazing, it can be a bit jarring concerning other music on the Wii U. There are very few games that hold up to this one. It's only real problem, which is a small amount of content in general, is always being fixed with new updates every week with new maps and weapons, not to mention Splatfest, which hasn't come yet. ;~; There are pretty few problems with this piece of magic that is the FPS of actual creativity, most of them being nitpicks. It's really enjoyable to play, there's ton of replay value, and the story mode holds up really well. 9.5/10 By . Super Smash Bros. DLC Lucas, Roy, or Ryu? Smash Bros. DLC Wave 2 Review Super Smash Bros. 4 is the first game in the series to make use of downloadable content, which releases new content to extend the lifespan of the game. Between the ability to let Nintendo know which characters you want to see in the form of a Fighter Ballot and the variety of content distributed, this form of DLC has been extremely successful so far and it's great to be getting new things to try out in Super Smash Bros. without having to wait years for the next game to come out. Just last month, a 20-minute Nintendo Direct centered around Smash Bros. showed off tons of new content that was coming later that day; it included 3 new characters, 3 new stages, and a group of Mii Fighter costumes. While some of this content was leaked beforehand, it still showed off plenty of new things, and Sakurai has made it clear that the plethora of new items coming to Super Smash Bros. is not stopping anytime soon. So, the question is this: is it worth getting the DLC? Purchasing everything in this wave of downloadable content does happen to be a bit costly; the bundle for both versions costs almost $30, so it's clear that you'll only want to pick up what you really need. Is it really worth it? Welcome Back, Lucas First revealed in April, Lucas was a veteran fighter who debuted in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and was brought back due to popular demand. If you're trying him out for the first time, you'll likely notice he plays very similar to Ness, but with a few key differences. He's great for people who enjoy Ness's playstyle but are willing to try out some new changes. While Lucas is certainly a well-loved character, and his fans are no doubt going to purchase him, he is probably one of the lesser prioritized characters to purchase if you don't necessarily have an opinion. All of the characters are definitely great to have, yes, but as previously mentioned, Ness already covers a lot of the grounds that Lucas brings to Smash, to the point where some of Lucas's moves were ripped straight from Ness's custom abilities. While I'd still definitely recommend him to anybody, I feel that the next two characters are certainly higher priority. He's Our Boy Anybody who's played Super Smash Bros. Melee should know who I'm referring to - and I don't mean the Koopaling! Roy, from Fire Emblem (well, technically from Smash Bros.), has joined Smash once more due to popular demand, similarly to Lucas. While most that didn't want him in are probably bitter over the fact that a second Marth "clone" is in the game now, taking a closer look at him reveals that he's changed a lot over the years. Roy mostly keeps the same moveset from Melee, which means moves like the Flare Blade aren't similar to Marth's specials at all anymore. All of his sword attacks now feature a reverse grip, which slightly changes how they're used. His new Final Smash, while dubbed "Critical Hit", is nothing like the original version, but rather a close-range attack that slowly draws in opponents with multiple fiery hits before finishing them off. Compared to the past two veterans, Mewtwo and Lucas, people who had mained Roy in Melee might not feel as right at home, but his changes and buffs are definitely for the better. I'd recommend picking him up whether or not you used him before, and is definitely slightly higher priority than Lucas for his changes, but not as high priority as the last character... Can We Add Him to Smash? Shoryuken ...let's be completely real for a second. When you don't count all the leaks and rumors going around about him getting into Super Smash Bros., who would have ever seen this coming? Probably not many, that's for sure! Ryu, the main character of the popular Street Fighter series, is crossing over with Smash, and he's looking for a challenge. It feels rather surreal seeing a character like Ryu in a game like Smash Bros., and Sakurai has done his best to make him feel like he hasn't changed. Essentially, he has 3 entirely different movesets based on how long you hold the attack button down. You can perform his special moves (minus the Focus Attack) with the original inputs for increased effect, and he's also the first character to have two Final Smashes. He's definitely one of the most complex characters to master, but the results are well worth it. Ryu is almost a must-have to anyone considering buying the Smash Bros. DLC. He's a completely new character who has a lot of variety packed into him, and he comes bundled with a brand new stage for just a dollar extra. Both Smash fans and Street Fighter players will be able to quickly get into him, but only those who are willing to practice a lot with him will get the best results. That’s Not All These characters, of course, are not the only form of content that arrived in Wave 2 of Super Smash Bros.'s DLC. There was also a large amount of Mii Fighter costumes, each based on different characters such as the Inklings, Mega Man, and even characters from older fighting games. The original Super Smash Bros. stage known as Dream Land (Dream Land (64) in the newer games) also returns. Miiverse also is included as a stage, but is free and comes with the update. Both of these things aren't necessarily essential to purchase, but they are both pretty neat. If you're a fan of dressing up your Miis for battle, then the costumes will definitely appeal to you, especially considering how many fighting game series are now represented in Smash Bros. thanks to them. Miiverse is essentially Battlefield with messages, and Dream Land 64 is essentially Battlefield with wind, but they're fine stages nonetheless. The idea for supporting messages is a really clever thing, and both stages come with awesome new music too. Conclusion Considering everything that came out on just that one day, it makes Mewtwo and the rest of Wave 1 look like a joke. There's an absurd amount of great things to check out in this new wave, from must-have characters like Lucas, Ryu, and Roy, to smaller touches like stages and Mii Fighters. It only makes me even more eager to see just what comes next in the line of DLC for Super Smash Bros. 4, especially considering the fact that it's all fan service from here on out. By . Fantendo Events Fantendo has quite a few events that happen on a regular basis, hosted by users here.In late June, I hosted a relatively successful Pokémon Showdown tournament which saw several users take part. Sixteen were on the final bracket, but due to some people who were changed out due to request, there were near twenty people participating overall. GreatSageSpike won a thrilling final round with RosettaChiko, who defeated IcicleIllusionist to claim her spot in the final.Since many people seemed to be into the tournament, I’m glad to announce that they'll go on a monthly basis. However, in the month of July, we’ll have not one, but two tournaments! One will be a regular OU tournament hosted by me. This will occur sometime in early to mid-July, and then a 1v1 tournament hosted by Peppermint Princess later on.Keep an eye on the forums if you intend to participate in more roster evolutions. Throughout June, we’ve had a large influx of them, most of which have been fully completed. I’m also sure there are several more still to come. As usual, there'll be the Osirisvision tournament for the month of July, hosted by Peppermint Princess. It will take place inside the country of Rikaceti this time, after the last one took place in Vallveve. If you like listening to different types of music, then this is the forum game for you. The twenty-sixth of June was an important day in American history, including a major landmark in civil rights. More specifically, the Supreme Court ruled that gay couples could marry nationwide. To celebrate this occurrence, Fantendo donned a rainbow-themed skin on the weekend of the twenty-sixth. And in the first week of July, there were a few national celebrations. The first of July was Canada Day, and Fantendo took on a maple leaf-themed skin made by Trucky, who has made several of the wiki’s past skins. There’s also a special skin for American Independence Day on July fourth, applying a red, white, and blue color scheme to the wiki. File:Fourth of July wordmark.png|Fantendo's logo on July 4. File:Canada Day wordmark.png|Fantendo's logo on July 1. File:Gay wordmark.png|Fantendo's logo on June 26. By . Inverviews Eve on promotion, Motor Chickz and more Welcome to the interview with ! Q1: From being Sweet Eve to Chica McDonalds to Peppermint Princess, how do you think you’ve changed over time since being at Fantendo? A. ...quite a lot, to say the least. When I first joined, I was pretty unconfortable around pretty much everyone else, though as time passed I began to become more confortable around people. I feel like Fantendo has changed me quite alot, as no other site has. I'm honestly really glad I found out about it and the people I've met here. Q2: How do you feel being one of the quickest users to achieve an admin role? A. It's pretty incredible. 2 elections happened since I first joined. I had what it took to participate in the first one but I didn't, since I didn't feel like I was ready, nor did I feel like the community had known me for that much time. After the second elections finished I felt really happy to know I was actually a somewhat big part of the community, which made me a lot more confortable around people than I used to feel before Q3:'' Were you ever expecting Motor Chickz to be featured? '' A. Not at all. When I first started developing Motor Chickz, there was a nice reception among Fantendo's users, though I remember asking several people if they though it would ever be possible for one's first article to be a Featured Article. They said no, but I showed them wrong. Even being a noob, it's still possible to create a good article, as long as you put enough effort into it. Q4:'' Do you think Motor Chickz is your best work or should one of your other games have been featured instead?'' A. Motor Chickz is definitely my best work so far, though I am aiming to top it with its sequel. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to top Motor Chickz with something that's not Motor Chickz-related. It was my first article, therefore I have a great adoration for it, and for someone who's barely had a start on Fantendo like me, it's great to have one of my works being so appreciated by the community. The effort I put into my first article will most likely not be the same as the effort I will put into some other articles. As a first article, I wanted to make sure people would be able to see what I am fully capable of. Honestly very glad to see all my effort wasn't in vain. Q5:'' Mr. Know It All is very close to being featured as well, why did you choose it to be featured over your other games.'' A. Well, for starters, it was one of my very first few articles, like Motor Chickz. Being the first installment in an original series, I wanted it to be great, as I knew working on a sole original series (Motor Chickz) would eventually get tiring for me. I worked a lot on it to make sure it would get a good reception, so I would be able to make a sequel without anyone being bothered by it, and instead happy about it. What I came up with was one of the best concepts I've ever thought of, and I'm really happy about the fact that the community likes it as much as I do. Hopefully, if all goes well, and if Mr. Know It All succeeds, it'll become my second Featured Article. Q6: What do you plan to do with all your other games you have in development (Dreamscape, Willy Dickson, Pixel Puzzle?) A. Dreamscape is almost finished. I plan to add the missing content on the page very soon. I haven't really worked on any other projects recently, other then Dreamscape, Radioactive Shampoo and a few other first installments in original series. NiGHTS: Lucid Dreaming is something I've been working on a lot recently, and I hope to have it finished it pretty soon. Before submitting anything to Fantendo, I always double check to see how good the quality of the content I'm submitting is, in order to avoid any bad reception among the wiki's users. So far I don't think any of my games have got any backlash, which is honestly great. I hope to have all these first entries to new franchises finished soon, as I am also aiming to focus on sequels to other series with already stable first entries. Q7:'' Any plans for the future of Motor Chickz? (Motor Chickz 3, more character deaths?)'' A. Not at the moment. After I finish Motor Chickz 2, I can guarantee everybody that you won't be seeing a Motor Chickz 3 anytime soon. I am open to the idea of spin-offs, however, with Candy Carousel being the only one currently in development after I cancelled Motor Chickz 3DS. Q7:'' Could you give us a quick run down on any future projects you have in the works?'' A. Radioactive Shampoo has gone through a complete reboot, and I'll begin revealing stuff about the brand new version soon. The first chapter of Kill 'Em Daddy has been finished, and so have many other chapters. I am not sure when I'll begin posting them, probably when I decide I am ready to do so. Wildflower is a project I have never really formally announced, as neither are Space Channel 5: Part 3 or Battlefield Of The Great 2, though I'd like to announce I've recently started working on said new projects. By . '''GreatSageSpike on Fantendo and projects Welcome to the interview with ! Q1: What are your feelings on the Fantendo community since you first joined? : A: Well the community is pretty vibrant, I guess. It's really just different personalities with the same interests being creating, games, etc. I found it pretty welcoming actually. Q2: So your fan game, Super Smash Bros. V, how is that project going for you? : A: It's actually going really well. Better than I expected, really. With that, it just started by just me and a group of friends messing around in a Skype call on what would be a perfect smash game. I came across an article on this wiki, the article being Super 5mash. Bros. 5, after looking through fantendo smash bros. games on google, haha. After looking at how perfect and detailed that article was I just decided to make one of my own and pretty much join the wiki. I really started with just text on a word document and transferred that onto the wiki but I realized I was gonna have to step up the presentation and things just happened and the project is what it is now, to make a long story short haha. I still have a lot more to add to that before it's finished and I'm having a lot of fun working on it. Q3: Super Smash Bros. V has been named one of the games of the month too in this edition of Fantendo Newsletter. How do you feel about this? : A: I'm actually really happy about that especially when it comes to when I first started working on it! When I first started, I really thought it would just end up as a generic smash game on the wiki so I just did whatever with it really but as I started getting more support with it I really took it seriously and know it being among those on the games of the month is pretty cool especially after the hard work I put into it, haha. You can really tell how much work you've put into the game, the graphics are great! : Thanks! Again I really felt I should step up the presentation because at first it was really just gonna be text jumbled onto an article haha. Q4: Do you plan to make SSBV a featured article in the near future? : A: Well, do I plan to make SSBV a featured article in the near future? Well, yeah of course I plan to but that's gonna take just a bit more work because the article is still pretty far from finished. I really don't know the standards for a featured article but i'll try my best to make that happen, haha. Q5: Do you plan to make a sequel to Super Smash Bros. V in the future when the first is complete? : A: To make a sequel to Smash V is gonna be quite tough actually because i'm gonna have to bring EVEN MORE innovation to be table. Especially with the roster, haha, I'm gonna have to do quite a lot of research and try to get some fresh newcomers in there as pretty much every character that should be in a smash game is in Smash V pretty much. So a sequel MIGHT happen I just don't know yet. Q6: Will Super Smash Bros. V be receiving any DLC in the future? Or have similarities to the Smash Ballot coming up? : A: Oh actually I already have 6 DLC characters up (2 of the 6 being Roy and Ryu lol) and I have 3 more newcomer type DLC characters planned. On the Ballot question, just wait on that ;] haha. I have big plans for that. Q7: Are there any plans for any other possible games? Whether they be more Fan games or even original creations? : A: Yes there are indeed. I'm actually thinking of doing a Pokemon fan game(s) , Nintendo x (Another Universe) crossover thing, and a Fire Emblem fan game. I'm also planning an original game as well but I have yet to brainstorm ideas for that haha but it'll happen eventually. The problem at the moment is art as for example my Pokemon fan game is gonna be a new generation and I already have some new Pokemon and plot ideas etc. I just need original art but we'll see how that goes haha. I'll really try to make the quality on my future games as nice as Smash V. Q8: What do you think the future will have in store for us with your projects? : A: Well, just innovation and quality. I wanna do my future projects even bigger than Smash V. That's really all that has to be said there haha. By . Canon Games Corner Instead of focusing on the more recent canon games, I'd like to take a step back into the past and talk about some games that Nintendo fans – especially some of the newer ones – may not have had a chance to experience.Specifically, I'm referring to the hit Mario title for the Nintendo GameCube Super Mario Sunshine, which was released in 2002 to critical acclaim. It was the first main series Mario title on the platform and the sequel to Super Mario 64, which was praised as one of the most innovative games.Super Mario Sunshine takes place on an island with many different types of areas to explore. The island’s inhabited by the friendly species Nokis and Piantas, which aid Mario in his quest, which is once again to save Princess Peach from Bowser. The defining feature of the gameplay is Mario’s new tool, F.L.U.D.D., a very useful item in his quest. It allows him to spray down enemies, access new places by hovering, rocketing high into the air, and running at extremely high speeds on water. Being able to use it made new possibilities for the gameplay that hadn’t yet been used in Mario games. The main goal, in addition to saving the princess, is to collect all the shine sprites, which have been scattered across Isle Delfino. Each restores some light to the island, and in total, there are a hundred and twenty to collect. Only a portion of these are actually needed to complete the storyline, though. Overall, Super Mario Sunshine is a very fun title to play. Its gameplay is easy to get a hang of, though hard to master. I'd definitely recommend it, though it may be hard to get a hold of if you do not want to use an emulator to play it. Nintendo's current console does not support Nintendo GameCube titles as of yet, meaning you'd need to get a Wii or original GameCube, but if you manage to do so, Super Mario Sunshine is a very good title to play, as is usual with the 3D Mario installments. By . Why Five Nights at Freddy's 1 is the scariest FNAF The original Five Nights at Freddy's is easily the scariest game. I'm pretty sure that, to be honest, everyone wanted to or closed the game halfway during the nights. But what exactly makes it creepier? We'll examine the other two games first. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is pretty scary, yeah. It's hard to guess when an animatronic's somewhere especially if you don't expect it. Not to mention you've got the menace of the Puppet coming in. However, two parts of the game makes it not as creepy as it should be. Firstly, the Toy animatronics look adorable except for the Puppet. In a similar vein, the withered animatronics don't look creepy, but rather "epic" or "edgy". You can almost give the characters a personality. Also, while you have power on your flashlight, you can control it, which makes you feel safer. Someone who hasn't played Five Nights at Freddy's 3 usually thinks it's even scarier, what with Springtrap looking like a rotten corpse. However, there are several issues that make it not very creepy. There is no real timer unlike the original games. Additionally you don't need to use lights to see the antagonist anywhere; not on the cameras, not in the office. However, what really makes it not spooky is that you have control over Springtrap. When he's in a vent you can block the door. In the other rooms you can just use audio to lure the golden bunny to somewhere far from the office, then block a vent near the area. Most of these things are absent in the first game. You can't really give the characters a personality. They don't look too edgy, but not really cute either...They just look sleepy. Kind of funny but ... awkward and uncanny. The big thing here is that there's a timer that goes down ... And you can't make it go up or control it; it will go down no matter what. To not cause that, you must keep doors open, leaving you at risk of the robots. The guard also can't watch the cameras for long periods, and you must use lights carefully. The atmosphere is frightier then Fazbear's Fright, ironically enough. However, this doesn't means the other games aren't creepy. The second game requires a lot of reflexes. When an animatronic's in the office, sure you can put on the mask, but you have no idea whether they're going to attack or not when you remove it...Not to mention the Puppet's counter might begin to go low. However, there's one flaw with the music box. Players don't feel scared, but instead feel rage. Not to mention while the jumpscare may scare one the first time, the other times it's not as creepy. Not to mention there's something silly about a marionette killing a security guard. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 mainly focuses on surprising you for making you terrified. Players don't expect Purple Guy ripping out the animatronics at first, sure. If playing blind, the phantoms can easily give a scare. However, when it has happened five times, one isn't spooked at all. There's pretty much no way to survive when Springtrap's at the door, so the guard just braces for the scare. So that's why Five Nights at Freddy's 1 is more hair-raising then the other games in the series. FNaF4 better have a similar timer or it will probably suffer from the same things FNaF2 and 3 had. The antagonists already look like they have personalities ... Speaking of which, we will hopefully get a gameplay screenshot soon. With that, I'm off for this month. By . Comics Everything in the Mario universe has eyes. This is especially awkward when Mario eats them to absorb their powers. By . Games of the Month Music Corner Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z